serendipity ( is )
by sebasu
Summary: 21-year-old Lucile Delgato never asked to be the reincarnation of a Greek goddess and to have her past lover trail behind her like a dog would its owner. Never once did she ask for this but here she was, playing "lover" with the very much different from her books God of the Underworld, Hades. Or as he goes by now, Nobunaga Oda. -based off of the game ikemen sengoku-
1. prologue : 00

**warning: if you don't like mature content, then please leave now. i mean the story is rated m for mature so why are you still here if you don't like mature content? makes legit no sense but whateva, i'm not your mother.**

 **minitori/mustachipookie/sebasu does not own any of the content or material used in this story unless stated otherwise. they only own the storyline and original characters. serendipity - song - and ikemen sengoku respectfully belong to their rightful owners.**

prologue : 00

"What do you mean she is gone?" A deep, stern and angered voice called out, his voice echoing. "Where is she hiding?" The poor servant trembled in fear, he had only just started and yet here he was, already being yelled at by his new boss. Gulping, the servant's voice trembled as he spoke. "S-She's nowhere to be found, sir. We've searched everywhere and just can't seem to-" He jumped and screeched as he barely dodged a blue flame headed towards him.

" **Find her now, before I have your and everyone else's head.** "

"Yes...lord Hades."

ღ

"Well isn't this just the perfect way to start off a morning?" A groggy voice said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked at the mess that was her dorm room, and the one behind the problem chewing innocently on their chew toy. "I swear I'm lucky they even let me have you here...or you'll be out with my people dealing with the freezing cold." 21-year-old Lucile Delgato was your average American college student, trying to balance life and a fashion/travel blog all at once. She was majoring in fashion styling at PRATT in Brooklyn, New York. It wasn't easy so to speak, considering she rarely had time to ever really update the blog the way she wanted to, but the young, strawberry blonde still made time for it. Yawning for possibly the umpteenth time since waking up, Lucile decided to at least get dressed and look decent in case she needed to go outside, but it's not like she was actually going to go out. School was canceled for today because of the snow - though that really didn't stop her professors from sending them work and asking the students to send in said work once it was finished - so the scholar had an extra day of a lazy life to live, and gosh was Netflix calling out to her.

"Okay, so since it seems like you tore through everything, you get smaller portions today," Lucile spoke to the now sad mini golden doodle pooch, her fluffy body plopping down on the floor while she gave her owner sad eyes. "You can give me that look all you want, but ya not getting any more. Take this as your punishment for being small yet destructive Maze." Maze whined loudly, her eyes and head following wherever her owner went, watching as she made a small breakfast for herself. Little Maze wasn't giving up anytime soon, so when she saw the chance, the little pooch jumped for it and began acting cute for even a small piece of meat from her plate. Sighing, Lucile slipped the pup a small piece of smoked sausage, watching as that pup devoured it once it landed on the floor.

"Target in sight, target acquired," the college student joked while walking to her couch, plopping down, turning on both her game system and tv, and began binging her life away.

ღ

So many years had passed, and yet here he was, alone on foreign terrain, looking for his long since dead lover. Though he had heard himself that she was no longer dead, instead she had been reincarnated and lived somewhere in a place called Brooklyn, New York, United States of America. Deciding that it would be worth the journey, Lord Hades had surfaced and gained popularity as a more-so independent fashion model - like the ones on Instagram that simply take lavish photos and post about their partnerships with certain companies. He had brought with him 5 other men who all followed the same path as him, sometimes they often posed in pictures together for the fans that gathered and for events they were invited to. Lord Hades - now going by the name of Nobunaga Oda - found himself often being called "The Devil King of the Sixth Heaven" which he didn't mind at all considering it was a name that suited him very well.

But the trip to America was a very tiring one, to say the least. Even considering the fact that the 6 men flew from their home in Kyoto, Japan on a private jet filled with entertainment of many sorts, that didn't stop the aching feeling growing inside of Nobunaga's heart as he continued to be reunited with his Persephone. "You seem pretty out of it, Nobunaga," Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Nobunaga's right hand, said as he sat down in a chair not far from his lord's. "Are you that eager to meet with Persephone again?"

"Do I even need to answer that?" The ruler of the Underground retorted back as he sighed, standing to his feet and walking to the floor-to-ceiling window that looked out onto the busy streets of Brooklyn. "I can tell she's near. It's faint, but she's near. Whoever is the new owner of Persephone's soul is so close it's hard for me to stay calm, as much as I would love to."

"How do you think she'll react to seeing her past lover again?"Hideyoshi questioned, now standing beside his lord with a curious gaze in his amber eyes. "What if she doesn't remember you?"

"I'm sure Persephone's soul will, and that's what will draw the owner to me. Aside from that, I want to surprise myself on what the owner's reaction will be, it excites me to know that I'm closer than I was before to holding my love in my arms once again," the ravenette said with a sly smirk, seeing his past lover's reflection in the glass window. "But for now I should at least rest before I think about going out to find her."

"Yes, my lord."

ღ

Lucile hummed a small tone to herself as she walked around the supermarket, grabbing a few things she needed for whenever she decided to cook and snacks for her binge sessions. Pausing to the left side of the chips aisle, the strawberry-blonde changed the playlist on her Spotify account before beginning her journey once again. Once her basket was filled with dinner things, snacks, drinks, and cute things she couldn't resist buying, Lucile made her way to the front, surprised to see the growing crowd at one of the exits. Ducking down, joking about saying to herself that it was the feds, the scholar made her way to one of the farther down registers. Not until she realized that a) everyone seemed too preoccupied with whatever was actually going on and b) that the crowd seemed to follow her. It was just a gut feeling she had, but when she watched the crowd and moved her basket, that gut feeling she had was confirmed. Gulping nervously and rather loudly, she quickly made her way to a register that was actually open and taking customers.

The student waited in line and pretended to be all on her phone, but occasionally glanced up to see what the actual hell was going on. _"I was actually joking about the feds thing, man. I haven't done anything illegal...unless pirating Stranger Things when your Netflix account is being an ass counts. Oh what am I saying? They're coming to get me and I haven't even started Voltron yet!"_ Lucile cried internally, beginning to place her items on the conveyor belt when she was able to. However, just when she thought all was good and that whoever was the cause of the crowd didn't find what or who they were looking for was gone, when a sudden firm hand grabbed onto her wrist, the poor scholar panicked. Without a second thought, the college student pulled out and used the very handy can of pepper spray, looking up and seeing that the owner of the massive hand latched onto her wrist was very tall from her standpoint and very...handsome?

"Uh...you have the wrong girl sir-"

"That was a reaction I didn't have in mind."

"Huh?" Lucile questioned, watching as ruby eyes looked into her emerald ones. She saw the smirk grow on the male's face as he pulled her in close to him, his free, larger hand found it's way into her hair, undoing it and letting the medium length tresses fall as his hand ran through the soft locks. Soon, that smirk turned to a rather odd yet soft smile as the man's eyes shined slightly.

"I've finally found you, _**Persephone**_ _._ "

* * *

 ** _and there you have it, folks! the first chapter of a book i am in love with. not saying that none of my other books are my precious little ones, but this one makes me happy. it combines greek mythology with ikemen sengoku: romances across time - my current obsession right now like i literally cannot - together into the good ol classic tale of persephone. this idea wouldn't have really sparked had it not been for a doll recolor video i watched two days ago by hexitan - linked above if you're reading this on my wattpad - and couldn't help but love it. it's his version of fluttershy reenvisioned as a greek goddess and it's absolutely amazing. like please do check him out._**

 ** _and since i plan on being serious about this story - along with another one i'm doing that is mainly posted on my quotev - i am coming up with an upload schedule. saturdays will be upload days for serendipity mainly but also let's not fall in love - i take a lot of inspiration from k-pop songs okay? - so look forward to that! something else i want to mention, i'm posting this on three sites! yep, three! wattpad and here (fanfiction/net)! if my work appears on any other site, please know that is not me and report it to me immediately!_**

 ** _well, this has gone on longer than i thought, but i believe it is time for us to say our goodbyes. there may be a double upload since i'm so full of energy with this series, so look out for it!_**

 ** _\- this is al, signing off._**


	2. chapter : 01

**_recap:_**

"Huh?" Lucile questioned, watching as ruby eyes looked into her emerald ones. She saw the smirk grow on the male's face as he pulled her in close to him, his free, larger hand found it's way into her hair, undoing it and letting the medium length tresses fall as his hand ran through the soft locks. Soon, that smirk turned to a rather odd yet soft smile as the man's eyes shined slightly.

"I've finally found you, _Persephone._ "

chapter : 01

"Wait...wait a minute. You have the wrong girl okay? My names Lucile, not Persephone. I'm not a cosplayer either, so I don't cosplay her," Lucile commented, swatting his hand and pulling away from the stranger. "You don't remember me?" Nobunaga stated, knowing for a fact he had the right girl, he could easily sense Persephone's soul calling out to him. "Yet your soul calls out to me Persephone, why are you-"

"Okay dude, who the actual fuck are you? I'm Lucile Delgato, a 21-year-old who doesn't know who the hell you are or this Persephone chick is. I'm sure we look nothing alike and-"

"Come with me," the ravenette urge, grabbing onto her wrist again and began tugging, much to the scholar's dismay. "I'm not coming anywhere with you! Did you not just hear me?! I'm not Persephone!" Lucile then used the pepper spray again and pushed the male towards the men who seemed to be his friends. "Keep your damn friend in line okay?! I'm not-!" _thump thump._ Her heart was beating heavily, the sound blocking out everything else around her. The strawberry blonde fell to her knees, clutching at her heart and altering those around her that something was wrong. A soft cry called out, but it wasn't her voice. It was another voice, one that sounded too happy and like a melody, calling out for someone.

 _"Hades! Hades my love!"_

ღ

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she grunted, sitting up slowly and looking around. White...all white...so she was taken to a hospital. Holding onto her head and catching her breath, Lucile's emerald irises darted around the room, spotting two things: the bags of food and clothing items she purchased - or at least started to - and that guy who called her Persephone. Whoever he was, he seemed pretty keen on believing she was this woman. Getting up out of the bed, her legs carried her petite frame over to the napping male, who moved slightly when she placed a dainty hand on his forehead.

 _"Hades..."_ the voice said again, this time it sounded sad like she didn't like the state this guy was in. _"I wonder how long you looked for me...how troubling it must've been for it. I'm here now, I won't leave you ever again."_ Ruby eyes shot open and startled the college student, causing her to pull her hand away only for it to be grabbed by a larger one. "Persephone...I was right. It is you," he stated, standing up and easily towering over Lucile. "Promise me that you won't leave me again...promise that to me."

"Okay...look I really don't know who you are...please at least say that much...and what is this voice I hear in my head? She wasn't there before."

"That is Persephone's soul calling out to me, and I've finally found the owner of her soul."

"Second question answered. First question, unanswered," Lucile stated, having trouble looking away from his eyes. They were distant, cold, but deep down she could see past the barrier and see the warmth and kindness that hid behind an ice barrier. "My name is Nobunaga Oda, or as Persephone remembers it, Hades, God of the-"

"Stop, wait a damn good minute. Hades you said? I thought she was joking...like she was calling you Hades as a nickname."

"Why would my name be a nickname?" Nobunaga question, his face a mixture of confusion and question. "Is this another thing you mortals have twisted around me?"

"Well...I guess you can say that. But usually that 'Hades' name is associated with Hell and things like that nowadays." The ravenette looked on quizzically before nodding his head, slowly understanding what she was talking about. "Okay so now onto the 'I'm Persephone and you're Hades' ordeal." As much as she wanted to understand him and where he was coming from, Lucile's mind could not fathom the fact that she was possibly Persephone - the Greek Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld - while her lover stood before her, the God of the Underworld.

"What is it now...Lucile, you said? What do you want to know?"

"Why me? Like I know we really don't choose what past life belonged to our soul, but I would've loved to in my situation. I never really wanted to be the Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld - hell who says I have to be. I could easily ignore her and you and live my life the way I always have: under stress, waiting till deadlines, and binge-watching things that just end up breaking me down in the end."

"Lucile it seems to me that you really don't believe me."

"Ding ding, we have a winner! I honestly am having trouble believing some guy I just met, who came up to me and said that I am Persephone and he is Hades, that we're long lost lovers who are, get this, Greek myths!" Nobunaga slowly was getting pissed as he listened to her go on about how he was lying, but she said herself she heard a voice that he knew was Persephone's. Getting tired of hearing her talking, the Underworld King pulled on her head and kissed where he knew Persephone hated to be kissed - though they both knew how much she enjoyed it. His lips, soft but rough, kissed and nipped at her collarbone, his tongue grazing against the bite mark left behind. Quiet, a soft yelp was heard coming from Lucile, her hands trying - and failing - to push him away, but it felt _far too good_ for her to stop him. Even though her mind was telling her to let it go on, there was just no way she could let it happen, especially when a coughing notion was made by someone else in the room who was trying to get the attention of them both.

"Sorry to interrupt your little...display of affection, but I'm here to see how the patient is doing," the doctor said, coughing still even when Nobunaga's eyes met the doctor's. The ravenette slowly pulled away and held her close, the young adult buried her face into his chest, cursing heavily under her breath. "She's doing fine, I assure you."

"That is for me, the doctor, to decide. Not her boyfriend-"

"Okay! No! No! Hell no!" Lucile exclaimed, quickly turning around despite her face resembling that of a tomato. "I am **not** his girlfriend! That is dead in its tracks!" The older male groaned and simply told Lucile to sit down on the bed before he began a quick, small check-up. Even it if was for her health's sake, Nobunaga couldn't stand the sight of seeing another man touching on _his_ lover - despite the scholar's attitude towards them being together. Once the check-up was done, the doctor advised them to wait a little while longer while he got the discharge papers and her prescription ready before doing anything else. When he left the room, emerald eyes were on Nobunaga like a hawk staring at its prey.

"Why did you do that?! What kind of stunt was that?!"

"It shut you up, didn't it?" Lucile blinked, fuming and quickly standing on her feet. "You don't just go kissing and biting on people you just met! I don't care if I'm Persephone or not, **don't kiss me!** "

"You seem angered by the fact that it happened the way it did, but when it happened you seemed to enjoy it. After all, it was and still is Persephone's weak sp-"

"Lucile goddammit! My name is Lucile!" Lucile yelled, stepping on his feet as hard as she possibly could. But in the end, it ended up with her on her back, on the bed, with a very angered God hovering above her. " **You are Persephone, whether you like it or not. I will address you as such when I see fit, so don't push me unless you want to regret it later.** " Lucile gulped and nodded her head, seeing his ruby eyes glow - despite the bright lights in the room - and knowing that it was best that she just kept her mouth shut if she didn't want to lose her life.

ღ

Lucile didn't enjoy the quiet drive home in the Uber they called. Nobunaga hadn't said anything to her since he raised his voice the way he did, scaring her shitless. She sighed and plucked her forehead repeatedly, realizing she might as well crawl into a hole now if the feeling was so present in her now. Once they made it to the stop, the petite blonde got out of the car and walked to the trunk, pulling out the bags she had that were inside of it. Looking up, her eyes met with still pissed ruby ones, causing her to gulp again. "Uh...I'll take you home after I...put these away," she said, holding up the bags. Waving to the driver, she walked to where her dorm room was, sighing and trying to think of something - anything - to cut the thickness that was the silence between them.

On second thought, maybe things being so silent between them was better.

Smiling to herself, and realizing she was getting closer to her place, the scholar pulled out the dorm key she had, a few cute little keychains dangling from a keyring. Nobunaga watched her with keen and watchful eyes, wondering about her so much. It seemed she didn't like being called Persephone - thought that is who she is - so that left the Underworld King the only option to actually get to know her. "Lucile," he said, watching her freeze up slightly before she quickly calmed herself down, turning to face him. "Yeah? You called?"

"Tell me about yourself, things that I should know about you," he said, watching her open the door and hold it open for him to walk in. "Well...I guess I should probably do that since I rather not...you know what let me just stop right there." Nobunaga turned his head back and looked at her from where he stood in the small dorm, being watchful. "What were you going to say, Lucile?"

"I rather not be pinned to a bed and fearing my life again, so I'll pass." Lucile put the bags on the floor and picked up her sleeping pooch, placing Maze on her dog bed before turning towards Nobunaga who was just looking around the place. "I'm a college student, I am majoring in fashion styling, my dog's name is Mazikeen but I call her Maze sometimes unless she's being bad and-"

"Mazikeen? Like one of the Lilim?"

"Yeah, like one of the Lilim. Anyways, my parents live in Cincinnati, I love horror/gore movies, cartoons, crime/mystery, myths and legends, and a few other things. My hair is naturally a darker red color, but I wanted to resemble a strawberry so here I am, Strawberry Shortcake's cousin." Nobunaga didn't get the joke at all but laughed when he heard her laugh. It was strange, getting to know her and realizing she wasn't far too different from his Persephone. Sure, said woman was the Goddess of Spring and seemed as if she would be so sweet and caring, nice and gentle, but while she, yes, was all those qualities, Persephone was also the curious type, always wanting to know more and even had her own little dark side that no one but Hades knew about. He chuckled and smiled softly to himself, eventually causing Lucile to walk over and wave her hand - from where she stood up against him - in his face.

"Hey, earth to Nobunaga. Hey Hades, stop spacing out." The ravenette blinked and looked down at her, smirking slightly as he gently grabbed her wrist, nibbling on each digit gently and staring into her emerald irises that only widened in surprise. Lucile started to screamed and yell, but remembered just how Maze was when she woke up due to loud noises, so she only slapped his hand and wiggled her wrist to get him to stop seductively biting on her fingers. "Dude this is gross! Stop it!"

"Then stop blushing, and maybe I'll stop." Lucile shut up but kept moving her hand until she felt chills run up and down her spine, causing her blush to darken tenfold. "H-Hey...stop that...seriously."

"You have all the same weak spots Persephone had...amusing," Nobunaga said with another smirk, taking her fingers out of his mouth and watching as she let out a sigh of relief, ducking her head down so he wouldn't see any longer how red her face was. "I hate you...so much."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you hate how I make you feel, or to tell yourself that you won't fall in love with me?" Nobunaga chuckled when he felt her small, dainty hands hitting on his chest before she pulled away. "Shut it up, you don't know what you're talking about okay?"

"I believe I do, and I think it starts with the feelings Persephone felt for me surfacing and causing you to fall for me as well." Lucile pouted and quickly grabbed her dorm and car keys, looking at him over her shoulder with a stink face almost before she walked to the door, opening it but watching as it closed. Questioning why the hell he closed the door, the college student looked up to only turn away when she saw how close he was to her. "Personal bubble Nobunaga."

"I'll think about moving when I feel like it okay?" Nobunaga said, curling his arms around her, yawning and laying his head on her shoulder. _"Hades, my love. You must be tired...rest now. You've found me. I'm here for you now,"_ Persephone said, her soothing voice seemingly put the male to sleep, Lucile's hand moving on its own to gently rub his head. Slowly, with her back to the door, her body slid down and the scholar sat on the floor, Nobunaga's head resting on her shoulder, the sound of quiet breathing filling her ears. Lucile sighed and looked up at the ceiling, mentally asking why her before looking down at the peaceful expression that didn't seem to fit someone like Nobunaga/Hades. After what he showed her earlier, how pissed he can get, she didn't think he really had it in him to appear soft and innocent. But here she was, gently running her hand through his hair and singing a soft tune to him.

 _If you want to view paradise_

 _Simply look around and view it_

 _Anything you want to, do it_

 _Want to change the world?_

 _There's nothing to it_

 _There is no_

 _Life I know_

 _To compare with pure imagination_

 _Living there_

 _You'll be free_

 _If you truly wish to be_

* * *

 ** _aye, what did i tell ya? double upload baby! but anyways i do hope everyone will and is enjoying the progression of the storyline so far, and the slow buildup between lucile and nobunaga/hades. i want the romance between them to grow slowly, with there being trust issues and such between them, even if nobunaga is making advances constantly. plus i hope you guys like that i included persephone's voice in this as well, because i mean lucile is persephone reincarnated so yeah. and since this isn't like the prologue, the author note for this is shorter but the chapter itself was longer. i plan on writing longer chapters in the future for this story like my other story so yeah! i hope you all enjoyed the actual first chapter of serendipity and i will see you all, next time._**

 ** _\- this is al, signing off_**


	3. chapter : 02

**recap:**

"I'll think about moving when I feel like it okay?" Nobunaga said, curling his arms around her, yawning and laying his head on her shoulder. _"Hades, my love. You must be tired...rest now. You've found me. I'm here for you now,"_ Persephone said, her soothing voice seemingly put the male to sleep, Lucile's hand moving on its own to gently rub his head. Slowly, with her back to the door, her body slid down and the scholar sat on the floor, Nobunaga's head resting on her shoulder, the sound of quiet breathing filling her ears. Lucile sighed and looked up at the ceiling, mentally asking why her before looking down at the peaceful expression that didn't seem to fit someone like Nobunaga/Hades. After what he showed her earlier, how pissed he can get, she didn't think he really had it in him to appear soft and innocent. But here she was, gently running her hand through his hair and singing a soft tune to him.

chapter : 02

Nobunaga woke up to a soft tongue licking his hand, groaning slightly and turning to see it was only Mazikeen doing the licking. The pup stopped and looked up at Nobunaga, barking a little only for her owner to groan from where she slept. "Maze shut it!" she yelled, half-asleep and awake, her laptop opened to a screen the Underworld King couldn't really read well from his spot on the couch. Standing to his feet, Nobunaga walked to her bed and sat beside her, gently rubbing her head and taking a quick look at the laptop's screen. _Voltron S.1 - Episode 3_ was what the tab said, being viewed on Netflix's website. He and the Oda Forces - as they were respectfully called - often used the site whenever they all got together for a small viewing party. They weren't really parties, but that's what Masamune insisted on calling them.

"Hmm...I feel...a large hand on my head," Lucile said in her sleep, turning to lay on her back and swatting at Nobunaga's hand. "Isso soft and fluffy...but rough at the same time." The ravenette couldn't help but chuckle at the show she was putting on unknowingly, acting the complete opposite of how she acted earlier on in the day. Just like it seemed to surprise her when he raised his voice, it surprised him to see her become this soft, gentle person versus the well-aware and on-edge girl she was like earlier today. Sighing to himself, Nobunaga stood to his feet and walked to the kitchen, reaching into the fridge for something to eat. Though he wasn't really up for it, he grabbed a bag of chips and went to plop back down on the couch, looking at Maze being, well, a puppy. She wasn't the brightest, to say the least, but it was nice to watch her as entertainment for now before his thoughts trailed off.

Now that he had found _her_ \- his lover Persephone - what was he to do? Bed her, wed her, simply be there for her? **What** could and will he do, not only that, what will he be allowed to do? Lucile wasn't the typical "Oh my I'm the reincarnation of a Greek Goddess and my lover is not only a damn right sexy model but he's also Hades" type girl - she wasn't going to let him have his way with her from what he's seen so far. That ideal was long since off the table from when he first met her.

A small whimper and quiet grunt broke him from his train of thought, carnelian red eyes glancing over at the college scholar rubbing gently at her eyes. It was only 5:08 am and yet she was already awake from slumber. Standing to his feet, he started to walk over until her sleepy-voice stopped him. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at home now?" Lucile questioned with a yawn, continuing to rub the sleep from her eyes. "I don't necessarily have to answer any of your questions, Lucile," Nobunaga responded back, continuing to walk over even as she stood up, holding onto a taser. "First pepper spray and now a taser? It seems to me that you are trying to train me."

"What else can I do? When you start acting like a dog without a leash - an untrained one at that - I have no choice but to treat you as such. Now, go home or else I'll scream bloody mary." The ravenette quietly chuckled to himself before grasping her arm that held the taser, using his power to make her drop the offensive item. "Scream all you want Lucile, I'll make sure those screams are mistaken for something else." Though it did take a while to understand just what the hell he was hinting at, Lucile felt chills run up and down her spine like crazy before she stricken him, watching him blink before he glared down at her.

"What did I-"

"Keep being a damn pervert and watch I don't do more than strike you, Nobunaga. Now get the hell out of my dorm." Without another word, the inhuman male tightened his grip before soon letting go, turning his back and walking to the door where his coat and shoes were. Not once looking back, Nobunaga opened the door and bid her farewell without truly saying 'Goodbye'.

ღ

"Hey, earth to dingus! Lucile! The hell you spacing out for?!" Mari yelled, snapping as hard as she could in front of her space cadet for a friend's face, watching as the strawberry blonde shook her head and finally snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? What is it? What did I miss?"

"I really want to slap the living hell outta ya sometimes, but I won't because I love you," the auburn-haired female said with a deep sigh, her bluebell eyes staring - almost glaring - at her friend from behind their own personally glass window. "But you don't sometimes, so thank you for that and I love you too baby."

"Ew, disgusting. Stop yourself before you wreck yourself."

"Okay I just called you baby, and it's suddenly disgusting knowing good and damn well you got a thing for that," Lucile said, easily dodging a piece of bread headed her way. "Are you trying to kink shame me? Because if it's shaming that we're gonna do, let's start with the fact that you let some random dude in your place when you haven't even let your crush in there." Lucile choked on her coffee as she froze up, her skin growing pale. Looking up, her emerald green eyes stared into bluebell ones hidden behind a glass frame, watching as the looked indifferent compared to the expression that was very much there in her own.

"Did you really see that?"

"Yeah, and he apparently took you to the hospital that same day and also had a little run-in with you at the supermarket. What is he to you, and when will I get introduced as your lesbian crush?"

"Mari cut the bs, no one is meeting no one." A chill suddenly ran down her spine, and before she could even bring it up, a large hand rested itself on her shoulder. "I believe it's too late for that...Lucile," Nobunaga said, his voice still holding malice towards the event that happened before he was rudely kicked out of her dorm room. "And I never would've thought you'd be the girl to swing both ways."

"That is actually none of your damn business," Lucile said, not really up for dealing with and addressing him. "I have to get to class now Mari. See you later?"

"Yeah, see ya later," Mari said, sipping her tea as she watched the scene before her unfold. Nobunaga glanced down at Lucile, who had not looked up at him once, before tightening his grip on her shoulder. "You're not going anywhere. I need to speak with yo-"

"It can wait," The college scholar stated abruptly, cutting him off before he could finish his statement. And the longer this treatment continued to go on, the more pissed he ended up being. Quickly, however, Lucile pulled away from him with her drink and bag in hand before rushing off to where her "class" was, which was really her trying to get the hell away from Nobunaga without any trouble. But luck just was never on her side, and she could hear clearly the sound of footsteps and screaming fans behind her. _'I just want to be left alone! Can't I just spend some time alone?! I basically spent a whole day with him yesterday and yet he isn't going anywhere!'_ Eventually, she stopped walking, realizing that if she didn't speak to him at least that his mood would only get worse and he'd be tempted to make her "regret" the choice she made.

Nobunaga stopped in front of her, glaring down at her with carnelian eyes that flashed a vibrant red from time to time. "You finally stopped running away," he said, suddenly being cocky despite how pissed he was. "I wonder what made you stop."

"Leave me alone! I gave you basically the rest of my damn time yesterday, knowing I had two exams today that I needed to study for! Instead of doing what I needed to do, I had to watch over your dumbass who - by the way - is heavy as fuck!"

"You shouldn't be such a comfortable pillow then, Persephone." Lucile fumed and clutched her drink, the contents of the cup soon spilled all over the ground from her tightened grip. " **Stop calling me Persephone!** " Lucile threw the cup at him, some of what was left stained his high-end clothing. " **I don't care who I am, what I am, or whatever at this point! I'm stressed enough as is because of deadlines, exams, and now you to where I have had enough! Go find someone else to play Greek Goddess with-** "

If the crowd of excited fans was not already silent, watching on with anticipation, then they sure as hell was quite now.

Widened emerald eyes stared at raven tresses that clouded her vision, a large hand on the back of her neck while the other held her face. Smooth, yet rough lips engulfed her own, a pesky little appendage asking and getting permission unwillingly to roam her warm cavern. Lucile raised her hands to push him off, but she could easily sense the hunger and longing desire in the unexpected kiss that she started to stop. She started to close her eyes and accept what was happening until her senses came back, and she gathered the strength to bite down hard on his tongue. Nobunaga pulled back and glared at her while Lucile's face darkened over time.

"Disgusting...you're absolutely disgusting," Lucile whispered, grabbing the cup and disposing of it in a nearby trash can before walking off with the lingering feeling of his lips bothering her.

ღ

Nobunaga sighed as he looked out the window, sitting down beside it despite being in the studio for a photo shoot. _"Disgusting...you're absolutely disgusting."_ It constantly rang in his head, causing him to feel disgusted - surprisingly. Had he simply covered her mouth with his hand, or shove some food in her mouth, she wouldn't have reacted the way she did.

"My fault...No, it's both of our faults," he mumbled to himself, sighing once more before turning his attention to the very worried Hideyoshi. "What is it?"

"Is **she** bothering you, Lord Hades?"

"That should be none of your concern."

"But I-" Hideyoshi stopped himself when he saw his Lord's carnelian eyes flicker the way they did whenever he was irritated or worse - enraged. "Yes, my lord."

"Quit calling me 'Hades' out in public. You'll only stir up trouble if you continue to do so."

"Yes...Nobunaga," Hideyoshi said with a slight bow, walking towards the women who were calling him over. The Underworld God groaned and looked at his phone, remembering that he had taken the chance when presented to him to get her number but have yet to actually text her. He even went as far as to put his in her contacts - name and all - in case she needed him. "Seems like that won't be the case today," he mumbled yet again under his breath. Tilting his head back, the God could only wonder what exactly Lucile was doing.

Lucile sighed and wiped down a table, her thoughts clouding every single fiber in her head, the feeling of **his** lips still lingered on her own. Anger slowly rose inside of her, but quickly dispersed when her boss walked over, worry written all over his face. "I told you, when you walked in the staff only section, to go home and yet, here you are working your ass off making an expression like that."

"Sorry boss...having a hard time with a few things," the college scholar replied, sweeping back a few fleeting strands of hair that fell from the style she had her hair held back in. "You know I'm like your father away from home, so if there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you kid." Lucile looked back and smiled at him, before looking at the door with that same smile. Walking over, she proceeded to greet the customer when he grabbed her chin and lifted it up so her eyes could stare at his differently colored ones.

"You tried so hard to hide...but this little game of hide and seek is over now **Persephone.** "

* * *

 **sorry, if you are in the eastern, central, or mountain time zone. my lazy ass forgot to update on** **saturday like i** **was supposed to, so to make it up** **i'll double upload again! and since winter break is coming up, i might update friday and saturday instead of just saturday. who knows, don't hold me to that now. but other than that, we have a new character introduced! i want to base his character around a god as well but i'm not sure which one, considering this guy is very very coldblooded compared to nobunaga. he's a blood hungry machine.**

 **anyways, i want to thank sleeping moon on fanfiction dot net for the review on my story! she's a fellow writer and good friend of mine, so if i** **shall do the honors, please check out her stories! they are very well written and** **i believe you'll enjoy them, especially an owl in paris if you are into miraculous ladybug and detective conan! but i must go now and ready up the next chapter for you guys! adios!**

 **\- this is al, signing off**


End file.
